1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of picture frames and more particularly to a figurine picture frame in the shape of a mammal having a body portion and a head portion wherein the head portion is adapted to support and display a picture.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
A wide variety of picture frames and figurines are disclosed in the prior art. It is common practice to personalize and enhance both home and office space through the use of framed pictures or photographs. Likewise, it is known to use figurines depicting humans or animals to decorate a room. Often, these figurines depict an occupation, characteristics, or interests of either the person displaying the figurine or their relatives or friends. Where space permits, groupings of picture frames and figurines are positioned and arranged on desk tops, book shelves, tables or the like for display and decoration. Where space is limited, yet decoration is still desired, it would be convenient to have a combination figurine picture frame.